c_o_efandomcom-20200215-history
The United Military of Ethaeria
United Military Hierarchy The military of Ethaeria is a combined force of naval and ground forces. The ground forces are comprised of the cavalry, infantry, artillery, archers, and rifleman. The naval components are the sea-going vessels, river vessels, and air ships. Formed from every county and region, the military is designed to serve as a unified front towards any enemy. Enlisted Ranks Serve as the bulk of the combat forces and form the majority of the military. Knightly Ranks Among the Legions, the Knights make up the higher echelons of the forces (Field Marshal, Colonel, Admiral, et cetera). The Combined Legions of Ethaeria Formed from the results of the last crusade, the Combined Legions form the bulk of Ethaeria's ground forces. Made up of both commoners and casters, it has long protected the shores of Ethaeria from threats both internal and external. The base of operations for the Legions' high command is in Faeradun. Hierarchy Knightly Ranks Field Marshal (Lord): The Field Marshal is the highest ranking member of the Combined Legions. He is a Lord, and is given a small estate of land near the city of his choice. Colonel, North Legion/Colonel, South Legion: Each Legion (north, south) is commanded by a Colonel. Like the rest of the ranks below Field Marshal, his title is Sir, but can be referred to as Colonel. Major: Lead Garrisons (made of three to four Columns) around Ethaeria. They are situated both inside cities and in the countryside. Referred to as Sir or Major. A Major can also be an aide to a Colonel or the Field Marshal. Lieutenant, Grade 3: Top level Lieutenant, serves as aide to a Major or commands a Column of troops (usually three to four bands). Lieutenant, Grade 2: Senior Lieutenant. Commands a troop (six to eight bands). Lieutenant, Grade 1: '''Basic grade Lieutenant, commands a troop (six to eight bands). '''Enlisted Ranks Master Sergeant-at-arms: Senior enlisted ranks. Commands a band or up to six of them. Gunnery Sergeant: '''Equivalent to Master Sergeant-at-arms, but specialized in artillery or steam vehicles. '''Sergeant-at-arms: '''Enlisted rank, oversees a band (six to twelve soldiers) or assists a Master Sergeant-at-arms. '''Squire: '''Basic soldier. Usually the youngest and least experienced. Grand Ethaerian Navy The Ethaerian Navy is made up of both water based vehicles and flying airships. Recently, steam powered warships have been added to the ranks. The base of operations for the Navy is in Faeradun, with the Northern Fleet stationed in Faeradun and Port Rorst and the Southern Fleet based in Sormana and the Port of Solskept. Hierarchy '''Knightly Ranks Fleet Admiral (Lord): '''The Fleet Admiral oversees all naval operations in Ethaeria. '''Vice Admiral: '''Commands the Northern or Southern Fleet (made up of ten or more squadrons). '''Commodore: '''Commands a squadron (made up of up to fifty ships). '''Captains: Command groups (five to ten ships), or individual ships. Lieutenant, 1st Rate:' '''Top ranking naval Lieutenant (equivalent to Legionnary Lieutenant, Grade 3). Can be in second command of a vessel or serve as commanding officer for a smaller vessel in lieu of a ranked captain. '''Lieutenant, 2nd Rate: '''More experienced sailing officer. Can serve as a second in command of a vessel. Directly oversees sailing operations aboard a vessel. '''Lieutenant, 3rd Rate: '''Basic level naval knight. Serves basic officer functions while learning the ins and outs of sailing. '''Enlisted Ranks' '''Deckmaster: '''Directly oversees the deck opeatrions of a ship. Senior sailor. '''Crewmaster: '''Organizes and handles all crew related matters. '''Master of Guns: '''Oversees the canon deck aboard a vessel and those operating the guns. '''Gunner's Mate: '''Apprentice to the Master of Guns, senior gunner. '''Gunner: '''Operates the cannon. '''Crewman: '''Serve as bulk of the crew aboard a vessel. '''Sailor: '''New arrival, less experienced crew.